


Tamed Thunder

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Cuddling, Distance and Closeness, Drinking, F/M, Unusual Situation, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interesting what a night of drinking may result in, and how peaceful some encounters can be despite that.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tamed Thunder

The warm weight against his chest made Cid stir in his sleep. Slightly disoriented, he nudged the person resting atop of him, but as soon as his eyes focused, his hand stopped moving. The past night was a blur. Alcohol and a strange mix of melancholy and anger had contributed to it, he was sure of that. Slowly raising a hand, Cid brushed through the pink strands of Lightning's hair, who rested warm and very naked against him. He didn't know how exactly he had ended up in this situation, but it definitely made him smile with a somewhat smug air about it.

From the soft touches, Lightning began to stir, and she blinked up at him with a dreamy gaze. For a long time, she didn't say anything, then she stretched right above Cid (a very appealing sight for him indeed), before she grumbled something about "stupid alcohol" clouding her mind. Her eyes were amazingly clear again when they focused on him. The night before, Cid could almost remember that Lightning had been so inebriated that she had barely been able to really focus on anything.

"Damn..." Lightning groaned and leaned her head against his chest again, hiding her face against Cid's pectorals. "Don't say anything. I'm going to kick your ass if you do."

"Undoubtedly so." Cid gently brushed his fingers through her hair, smiling to himself with a rather satisfied feeling rising in his chest. Lightning retaliated with a weak hit against his abdomen. She really was out of it still. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling like a war mech ran me over." Lightning grumbled something unintelligible, pulling the blanket up over her head, until only a part of her pink hair still was showing. Cid could hold back a snicker, though it did take quite some effort to not make a sound in the presence of the already grumpy soldier. "Did you really drag me with you after I almost passed out from drinking?"

"It was a sensible thing to do." Cid rested one arm around her, smiling weakly. "I didn't want you to wind up in the arms of a complete stranger. There were a couple of questionable individuals at that party. But I suppose my intentions were just as questionable, weren't they...?"

"I trust you more than a stranger." Lightning's voice was a bit muffled and sleepy, but she still was audible enough beneath the blanket. "Don't you dare thinking that I would think lowly of you."

Cid smiled to himself, pulling Lightning a little higher, so that she could rest her head against the crook of his neck. It gave him plenty of opportunity to enjoy her presence, but he didn't dream of abusing that situation for anything. If he had dared to do anything Lightning didn't want to happen, then he would highly likely have ended as an ugly smear on one of the walls of the room. He deeply respected the female, and if anyone ever had gotten any funny ideas about abusing her situation, he would have gladly helped to make the coward pay for his deeds.

"You feel warm." Lightning looked up at Cid, and just for the briefest of moments, he thought he could see her smiling. But that was unlikely – Lightning rarely smiled, and if she did so, it was usually just directed at her immediate friends and family. Not at her work colleagues, or at superiors at work. Especially not at superiors at work. "I never noticed that."

"Well, we never were in such a situation before, right?" Cid chuckled, gently tussling Lightning's hair (which made her grumble lightly with disapproval). "Something I actually appreciate. It would be more than just a little weird if we had been close like this before."

Lightning gave another of her unintelligible grunts, but in the end, she seemed to be satisfied with just resting with him. Odd, considering that she usually was less than squeamish about letting him know just what exactly she thought about him...

 


End file.
